


Punk vs Pastel.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;3c, Fluff is strong, Genderfluid Characters, I was really inspired by someone, M/M, Naughty Kitties and Crows, Punk vs Pastel, SO MANY PEOPLE, Ushijima is the pastel, all of them fucking, but with plot, ha, hamilton is my inspiration, he would look very cute in a dress fucking fight me, inspired by Doms vs. Subs, it's rlly cute fite me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has always loved to dress in cute pastels and wear makeup, but when he and his friends meet a gang of men who are the exact opposite of his friend group, how will he react, and how will the story that has begun fan out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethystfairy1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/gifts).



Hinata Shouyou sighed as he pressed his forehead against the cool surface of his small college desk. It was the last class of the day, and things were winding down painfully slowly. The air was thick with humidity, and the press of Hinata's uniform against his body did little to lessen the discomfort that he was feeling. 

Even Akaashi, who usually was the most responsible one out of the two, was slumped against his desk, thoughtlessly doodling small cacti on his finished note sheets. 

Hinata sighed and glanced up at the teacher, Takeda, who was quietly reading a book while resting in his chair. Even he wasn't a match for the humid weather of Spring. Hinata looked back down at his notes, seeing that he too had been doodling little kittens. He smiled a little at them before he felt Akaashi gently nudging him with his arm. 

"Shouyou," he murmured softly, "try to finish up your notes. We're meeting up with the others after this class and I don't want you studying during that time." He said. Hinata blinked at him, seeing Akaashi's dark green eyes peering back at him, he nodded shortly. 

"I know, I know," Hinata said back just as softly, picking up his mechanical pencil once more and scribbling down the last parts of his English notes. Although the hot weather had made him sleepy, he couldn't help but feel excited for what was to come after class. 

The annual Pastel Meetup. 

Yes, the name was almost embarrassingly lame, but who could think of a better name? After all, it was the place where Hinata and the others truly got to be themselves. And by themselves, Hinata meant more than just him and Akaashi. 

Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Lev Haiba, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kenma Kozume, Akaashi Keiji, and Hinata himself. Although it had been weird to become roommates with one another at first, since Karasuno had beaten everyone else's volleyball teams just a few years before, Hinata found that they all bonded over one subject in particular. 

Pastels. 

Whether it be clothing, makeup, or even just little nick-knacks that they would find in shops, all of them loved pastels to death. Hinata smiled a little at the thought, nearly giggling when he recalled the time when they had found out each other's so-called 'secret'. 

It had all started with catching Oikawa wearing a mint blue skirt, then spiralled into seeing Ushijima with pale rose coloured lipstick that he had said wasn't from any girlfriend, and finally when Hinata found Yamaguchi at the shoe store he frequently went to trying on a pair of lilac heels. 

It had been a little awkward at first, as many confrontations were, but Hinata wouldn't change it for the world. These people had grown to become something almost akin to family, and now, they even had their own separate colour schemes. 

Hinata wore pink, Yamaguchi purple, Oikawa blue, Akaashi green, Sugawara red, Ushijima maroon, Lev rainbow, and Kenma yellow. 

They all fit together perfectly, and although every day when they met together at the local Starbucks, the bathroom hogging was always a challenge. And even though Akaashi could do a perfect wing in a bumpy car ride without any reflective surfaces, he was terrible at blending any contour without a mirror. 

Hinata was popped out of his thought bubble as the bell rang shrilly, commencing the end of the class, and also, the end of the school year. Hinata grinned as he got up, sticking close to Akaashi who took more of his time organising his things into his satchel before they left the room, Hinata happily swinging his arms back and forth while Akaashi opted to a more flowing kind of walk, one that was close to a supermodels strut. 

"Are you excited for tonight?" Hinata chirped as they got onto the pathway to the dorms. Akaashi hummed, digging his key out of one of the pockets in his bag and inserting it into the lifts slot before they got in. 

"I hope that Hitoka-chan made those yummy maple crepes again!" Hinata said, bouncing on his toes as the lift rose up to their floor. Akaashi hummed again, and although to others it might have seemed that Akaashi wasn't paying attention, but Hinata could see that shimmering look in his eyes, he was just as excited as Hinata. 

As the lift came to a halt, Hinata practically sped out of the metal box, hopping happily to his and Tooru's shared room, quickly unlocking it before going inside. He knew that Akaashi was just behind him, and even though they had separate dorm rooms, the group had scored a rarity of having connecting doors. 

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me!" Hinata called back as he set down his backpack, grabbing his white and pink makeup brushes and makeup bag before he happily skipped into the bathroom, not caring to close the door behind him, it was too much of a hassle to answer the door when he was doing his makeup. 

He quickly went through the steps, cleaned his face of dirt and oils, started on some shimmery eye makeup before he moved on to baking his face. He hummed as he worked, bouncing delicately as he patted the shimmering pink glitter onto his eyelids before dragging a black line across his eye in a perfectly executed cat-eye. 

Content with his work, he moved on to his lips, swiping a pale pink lipstick on and coating it with a lightly shimmering lipgloss. For the final touch, he added some mascara before cleaning up after himself and exiting the bathroom. 

Akaashi was sitting at the dining room table working on his own lips, a darker shade of green that made his eyes pop a bit more. Hinata hummed as he got into his room, looking at his pink filled closet and tapping his chin. 

"What dress.." He murmured thoughtfully, picking out a few and holding them up to his chest while looking at his full body mirror until he chose a cute pink [dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/7c14e08f06f7105b68dce2753dd5b9f5/tumblr_ngoqomO1T91u0t6uho1_500.png) with a fluffy white bottom and a white collar. He grinned, pulling them on with some light pink flats as well before he skipped out of his room to see that Akaashi had changed as well.

He was wearing a cute green coloured [dress](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/udafrs-l-610x610-dress-crochet+dress-lace+dress-pastel+dress-skater+dress.jpg) that had a dainty crochet pattern as well as black tights and a pair of dark green flats. Hinata squealed a little.

"You look so cute!" He cried, seeing Akaashi flush red and look away shyly. "You do as well, Hinata." He said with a small smile.

"Shall we get going? I'm sure that Sugawara-san has already gotten us drinks." He said quietly while taking his small heart shaped purse over his shoulder. Hinata gave a happy hum of approval and followed Akaashi out, ignoring the sight of moving boxes in the rooms just a few away from theirs, and if he had stayed to look a bit longer, he would have seen the man peeking out from the door, covered in tattoos and a bright blush on his pale face as he watched the two boys leave.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Punks arrive!!!!

Tooru frowned a bit as he looked down at his watch in distaste. Hinata and Akaashi were late,  _again._

He sighed and took a sip of his blue coloured vanilla frappuccino as he looked out the window, ignoring Lev who was talking enthusiastically to Wakatoshi-who was wearing a very pretty sundress-about some makeup product that he had found the other day. 

Even though they had been meeting up at the same place for months and months on end, those two never managed to be on time. He sighed and pouted at Koushi who was looking down at his phone, seemingly indifferent about the situation. Next to him, Kenma was quietly tapping at his DS, his bright cat eyes looking at the screen and its characters. Although he was wearing a cute [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e2/f7/2b/e2f72bcd5beb747f7449fc13f2356c39.jpg), he didn't seem to want to sit up straight to try and flaunt it out. 

"Kou-chan!" He whined, drawing out the 'a' sound as long as he thought reasonable as he leaned on the table, pouting as Koushi still refused to look at him. "Don't ignore me, Kou-chan!" He said, tugging gently at Koushi's [long skirt](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/--kiHCdyto5I/T3HXsAOmxcI/AAAAAAAAAHs/ddCpOOnlU-U/s1600/outift+1.png) as he looked up at the silver haired man. 

"Tooru, be patient." Koushi replied, gently smacking away Tooru's hand as he put down his phone and slid his brown eyes over to Tooru. "You know how Hinata can sometimes get." He murmured, "he might have gotten stuck in traffic, or had people wanting to take a picture with him." 

Tooru whined again, flopping on the table as dramatically as he could. "I don't caaare!" He whined, "they have to be here now!" He cried, and just as he spoke, the doors to the cafe swung open revealing the two people in question. 

Akaashi looked flustered and Hinata looked very angry as he stomped over to the table and sat down heavily. 

"Ask me what happened." Hinata snapped, furiously taking a sip of his drink. Tooru raised his eyebrows at the unusual angry look on the shorter's face. "What happened?" He asked, leaning on his hands, forgetting how he had been angry just a few moments ago. 

Hinata flushed red as he slammed down his drink, "some fucking creep grabbed Akaashi-san's ass!" He spat, looking angrier than Keiji probably should have, but even then, Tooru knew that Keiji was one to get groped more than others. 

"And then he flipped out cause I tried to punch him!" He snapped, crossing his arms and angrily tapping his feet on the ground. Tooru snickered a little, not being able to help it what with the cute angry look that Hinata had. 

Keiji sighed, taking a small sip of his own drink, a green tea, before calmly speaking. "It couldn't be helped." He said gently, patting Hinata's hand softly. "It happens all the time, and it's better to ignore them than to try and retaliate." He murmured.  

Hinata sighed, shortly glaring at Keiji, "but still!" He whined, about to speak again when a soft rumbling sound made him pause. Tooru furrowed his eyebrows and looked around, even Kenma had looked up from his game and was glaring at the offending sound.  

Motorcycles.  

Tooru stared at the group of men as they parked their impressively big bikes outside of the cafe. Each man had a leather jacket and thick looking tattooed arms. Tooru watched a certain man as he took off his helmet to reveal spiky dark hair and glaring eyes that made Tooru's heart skip a beat for a moment.  

"Holy shit." He whispered, watching as the group of men entered the cafe. He felt his heart nearly stop when the man made eye contact with him, making Tooru's breath leave his lungs in shock. 

He looked down, flushing as he realised that he was staring before he looked back to his group of friends who seemed just as shocked as him. Hinata was blushing brightly as he tried very hard not to smooth down his dress as a dark haired man with sharp blue eyes glared at him, while Keiji barely seemed bothered by the owl-looking man with golden eyes staring him down. 

"Christ," Koushi breathed, looking down at the table in an attempt to stop his blushing. "I don't think I can concentrate with someone that hot." He hissed to his tablemates who hummed softly. 

Tooru glanced at his watch and pouted at the time before gasping. "Hina-chan!" He cried, standing up from his seat quickly, making the orange head jump. "We have to catch up on Steven Universe!" He hissed, making the entire table seemingly stiffen up. 

Lev immediately went into hysterics. "We're missing it?!" He screeched, not caring that the entire cafe could see his theatrics, "come on, Wa-chan!" He yelled, grabbing onto Wakatoshi's arm and tugging him to his feet. 

"I am  _not_ missing yellow diamond!" He cried, and with that, the two had fled the shop at a speed that should not have been attempted in heels, yet Lev did it anyway. 

Koushi sighed a little and began packing up himself. "Well," he said, standing up and brushing his hair away from his face, "I'll be following them to make sure that they don't kill any pedestrians." He said, smiling lightly at the remaining people. 

"Come home soon, okay?" He said, grinning before he too fled the shop with a speed that was not something that was akin to what he was saying. Hinata groaned as he got up as well, "but we  _just got here!"_ He whined, but as Keiji, who looked like he was about to kill a man for some reason or another, tugged at his arm, he got up and the two left as well. 

"Well, Ken-chan, it look's like it's just us-" Tooru said, looking for the bleach blonde haired man, but found that he was gone. He sighed and shook his head, smiling a little as he got up and began to leave as well. 

As he got to the door, something snagged on his [dress](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/592x888/o_r/Pastels-miss-selfridge-hanky-hem-dress-11Jul13-PR_b_592x888.jpg), causing him to come to a stop. He looked back, frowning at the offending spike from a leather jacket as he reached down to fix it when he found another hand reaching to do the same. 

He squeaked as he looked up, finding himself face to face with the handsome man that he had been staring at earlier. His eyes looked much greener up close, and Tooru could have sworn he smelled the faint smell of sugar wafting off of him. 

"A-ah, sorry." He breathed, pulling away as soon as his dress came loose. The man shook his head, "no, it's my fault for wearing spikes." He said, smiling up at Tooru in a way that made Tooru's knees buckle. 

"A-ah, yes!" Tooru said, flushing brighter as he bowed a bit. "G-goodbye!" He squeaked, racing out of the cafe, ignoring the way that the man reached after and called for him, instead opting to  _run out of the fucking cafe as fast as he fucking could because O H M Y G O D._

He was  _not_ ready to have a boner right now. 

And yet, here he was, running down the street with his cock half hard. Thank the gods that no one was out on the street. 

He sighed as he got to his apartment, calling the lift. He leaned against the cold metal walls, closing his eyes for a second to think about what had just happened. 1. He had met a hottie at Starbucks. 2. He had caught his very nice dress on his spiked jacket. 3. He was fucking hard, and 4. He was missing Steven Universe. 

Well, wasn't that just fucking wonderful. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets a boner and realises that he's in looooooove. 
> 
> LISTEN TO HELPLESS WHEN YOU READ THIS

Iwaizumi Hajime was never really one for those sappy love stories. He hated how the main character was so clumsy as they fell in love, and detested the way that almost everything was the same in every story or movie. 

But now, he was really starting to rethink it. 

His reason? The pretty brunette in a see-through blue dress who he had almost kissed. 

He pressed his head in his hands as he sat on his bed. It was early in the morning, and he just couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, not after what he had dreamt about. That person that he had met, pinning them down and marking their neck, kissing away their tears of pleasure as he fucked him into the bed until he didn't know who they were-

He shook his head violently, slapping his red cheeks before falling back onto his hard bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, pressing the heels of his hands over his eyes as he sighed softly. 

He could feel himself getting hard and willed the heat in his lower region to go away, but as his mind drifted back to that beautiful person, again and again, he realised it was pretty useless to resist. 

He sat up again, chucking off his sleep shirt in hopes to ease some of the heat that was radiating off of his body as he laid on his bed, the sheets pooled at his feet. He could feel the heat surging about his body as he thought back to those milky legs, the heels that clung to his feet, his plump lightly coloured lips and brown eyes that made Hajime feel like he was falling into a pit of what he could only describe as love. 

He groaned as his dick twitched, rolling over and grabbing onto one of his pillows before pressing it to his chest and hugging it tightly. He closed his eyes tightly, inhaling the scent of the girl that he had had over a few days ago, but soon he found himself tossing away the pillow, letting it land heavy on the ground. 

The smell of someone who he didn't really love, it was disgusting. 

He groaned and finally got up from his bed. If this hard-on wouldn't go away on its own, he would just have to do something about it. 

As he got to the dorms showers, he found himself thinking back to the person. Their voice that was laced with nervousness, his face flushed brightly, or when he was talking to his friends with that pout on his lips. 

As he got into the shower, he thought about the person more and more. Thought about hugging them, breathing in that scent that he just couldn't quite place. Honey, maybe? Something that was sweet, but also tastefully spicy. 

He thought of them laughing, their hands laced together, soft lips pressing onto Hajime's own, humming as they sat together, lazing around on Hajime's couch. Hajime wanted to kiss them. Not just for sexual pleasure, but something that he hadn't really felt before. 

_Love._

His eyes snapped open as the realisation hit him like a speeding car. He was in love with this person. So horribly deep in love that he didn't really know if he could ever dig himself out of the hole that his desire to be with that person. 

He thought for a second, thinking of them wearing something other than blue. Maybe... White.

A wedding dress, one that would curl around their body. They would wear a thin veil that brushed against their shoulders, their eyes filled with tears as they said their vows.. The thought made Hajime's mind get fuzzy and muddled. 

He thought of the person's thin dainty fingers pushing through his hair as he washed his hair. He smiled dumbly at the thought, and he could almost imagine them hugging, slow dancing in pyjamas at some odd time in the morning, thought of them sleeping together so that every day Hajime could wake up to see their beautiful face and kiss them senseless. 

As he got out of the shower and patted himself dry, he thought of them bathing together, leaning against each other as they watched movies together, and as he got back to his room and got in bed, something occurred to him. 

He didn't know the gender of that person he was so helplessly in love with. 

Well, that didn't matter. He was fucked either way. 

He just wanted to spend his entire life with that person, be them male or female, he found that he really couldn't care. 

He rolled over, and once again got that thought of the person in a white dress. He smiled dumbly to himself and finally, he let himself drop into the throws of sleep, happy with everything that he had thought of. 

He knew that he would get that person to be his one day. 

He would make those thoughts become a reality. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kenma groaned softly, rubbing at his eyes as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. The light had been bothering his light for a few hours since he had been playing so vigorously during the night, trying to get all of the endings because he was a stubborn son of a bitch. (But not really.)

He leant back on his fluffed up pillows on his bed as he rubbed his eyes a little. In the bed next to him, Lev was quietly snoring in his sleep, curled around one of his many [alpaca plushies ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4f/92/54/4f9254433c833f091564d6a4b60750d5.jpg)as he dreamt. Kenma glanced at the clock, frowning at the time. 

6:30. 

He had been awake since Lev and he had finished watching the newest Steven Universe episodes, he had tried to beat one of the harder levels on one of his games. Obviously, that was a mistake. 

He sighed as he tossed his phone away slipping out of bed and venturing to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He decided on some simple looking [makeup](http://www.stylishtips.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Online-make-up.jpg) with a canary yellow liner above a black cat-eye before he pulled on a fluffy looking [dress](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/oge09y-l-610x610-dress-maruq-pastel-yellow-cute-girly-lace-sheer-gyaru-hime+gyaru-jfashion-japan-japanese-japanese+fashion-kawaii-white+dress-white.jpg) with some black leggings and pale creme coloured mary-jane shoes. 

He smiled a little at how he looked, grabbing onto his moon-shaped [purse](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e1/e3/65/e1e3651106003db6f5a63f749b444035.jpg) before he headed out of the apartment, humming a little. As he got outside and locked the door, he heard someone talking close to his room. 

"Yeah, Hajime was up last night... No, I don't know if he knows...Yes....Yes, I can try to talk to one of them!" A male voice said, and Kenma watched as a tall man with crazy black bed-head stormed out of the door down the hall, glaring at his phone as he turned it off. 

Kenma paused, his eyes going wide. He recognised this person. He was with the people yesterday that everyone had been ogling over. He flushed a bright pink as the man's golden eyes slid over to him, lighting up in surprise. 

"Ah, good morning!" The man said, grinning at Kenma who paused. Kenma nodded to him, "good morning." He said softly, giving him a small smile. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand gently curl around his arm.  

"Wait," the man said. Kenma looked back, seeing the man flushed a bright red as he realised what he had done. He gently let go of Kenma's arm and cleared his throat. "I-I wanted to ask if I c-could buy you a coffee." He said, looking incredibly nervous.  

Kenma blinked a few times, his brain going over what the man had said before he nodded. "That sounds fine to me." He said softly, smiling daintily at the man who looked beside himself with excitement. 

"G-great!" He cried, his voice just loud enough to make Kenma flinch back a bit, but soon recovered as the man smiled again. Kenma smiled back, and couldn't stop himself from thinking that he really was quite handsome. 

"Shall we go, then?" The man asked, holding out his hand for Kenma to take. Kenma took it, smiling as he nodded a bit. "Yes, please." He said back, and the two of them set out, both of them blushing a bit as a sort of warmth built up between them. 

It felt nice, Kenma thought, having someone to hold his hand. Someone who didn't make his mind feel muddled or crowded. Someone who he wanted to hold hands with for as long as he could. 

He held tighter onto the man's hand, feeling his face glow with a blush as they exited the dorms and began their trek to the Starbucks. As they entered, Kenma's mouth began to water a bit as he inhaled the familiar scent of Apple Pie. 

The man holding his hand chuckled softly, squeezing Kenma's hand gently. Kenma nodded, looking up at him with bright eyes. "They make apple pies." He said, his eyes shining as he walked over to the counter, smiling a little at his good friend, Yachi, who smiled brightly when she saw him. 

"Ken-chan!" She said, smiling sweetly at him, "you want your usual?" She asked. Kenma nodded, drooling a little at the glazed slices of apple pies on display. Yachi laughed lightly, making Kenma's favourite drink, an orange creamsicle frappuccino. 

"Just sit down, and I'll bring your things to you." Yachi chirped, taking Kenma's card and paying quickly. Kenma nodded, rushing over to a table, the man's hand still in his own, sitting down at one of the corner booths. 

The man smiled at him. "You know her well?" He asked, leaning over the table, his golden eyes staring into Kenma's intensely. Kenma flushed and nodded, looking away a little. 

"Y-yes, Yachi-san is one of my close friends." He said, brushing some of his hair behind his ear. The man nodded, humming a little before speaking, "I was wondering," he said quietly, "what's your name?" 

Kenma blinked at him, "Kenma Kozume." He answered, "and you?" 

"Kuroo Tetsurou. It's nice to formally meet you, kitten." Kuroo purred, looking much cool and collected than he had before. Kenma flushed again, smiling shyly back at him. "I-it's nice to meet you too, Kuroo-san." He murmured. 

Kuroo chuckled, reaching out and taking a small piece of Kenma's hair between his fingers, leaning forward so that their noses nearly touched. Kenma's heart stuttered as he felt Kuroo's warm breath on his face. 

He blinked a bit, his lips opening a bit as Kuroo's nearly brushed against his-

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Kenma squeaked as he pulled away, gasping and flushing a bright red as he looked to a smirking Kiyoko who fully knew that she had cock-blocked them. 

"A-ah, Kiyoko-san!" Kenma gasped, "n-no, you w-weren't interrupting anything!" He said, bowing his head as Kiyoko simply smirked down at them. 

"Alright," she said, grinning at the two as she sat down Kenma's drink and his slice of pie. 

"Enjoy~!" She said before leaving, bowing her head a bit before leaving. 

Kenma sighed, bowing his head to Kuroo who looked a bit pissed at the girl. 

"S-sorry.." Kenma murmured, looking up at Kuroo through his eyelashes, blinking a little as Kuroo shook his head with a little smile. 

"It's no problem, kitten," Kuroo said, petting Kenma's head gently, his eyes tenderly looking over Kenma's features. 

Kenma smiled back, taking a small sip of his drink and giving a small moan at the taste. 

"This is always so good," Kenma said, sipping again, not noticing how Kuroo flushed at Kenma's sounds. 

After a few moments of silence, Kuroo cleared his throat again, taking a deep breath before he spoke. 

"This might sound weird, but," Kuroo began, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Are you a boy or a girl?" 

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a few seconds, letting the question sink in before he snickered a little, putting down his coffee. 

"I'm a boy." Kenma said, sitting up, feeling just a bit more confident, "all of my friends, we're all boys." He said, trying very hard not to smirk at the flush on Kuroo's face. 

Kenma bowed his head shortly, "but now," he said, taking out his phone as it buzzed a bit, a message from Tooru. 

"I have to go." He said softly, smiling brightly at Kuroo before he got up, leaving the cafe before Kuroo could properlly digest what had happened.

Kenma chuckled softly as he glanced back at the cafe where Kuroo was staring at the table before he seemed to go into a break down and take out his phone before furiously tapping at it. 

He snickered a little before he left, letting his hair swish behind him as he walked down the street, feeling a bit better about everything. 

Now the man that he had some sort of infatuation with knew he was a boy, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He needed to get home, after all. 

Because Tooru was having a meltdown. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru and Akaashi make out briefly and have talks about stuff.

When Keiji was jumped the second he stepped into his apartment by a wailing Tooru, he barely took notice of it. Tooru's theatrics were often, and most of the time led to make up sex that really just made everyone feel better in the long run. 

So here he was, kissing and touching Tooru and trying to bring him down from his sobs, and for a few moments, it seemed to be working. 

Keiji hummed as he settled on Tooru's lap, his arms wrapped around Tooru's neck as they kissed gently. He moaned as Tooru pushed his fingers through his hair, gently pulling so that Keiji tilted his head back. 

Tooru gently began to kiss at his neck, sucking small hickeys onto his neck making Keiji moan softly. He knew that Tooru often got frustrated like this, sexually frustrated enough that he would confide in his friends for defence against the feelings of hollowness in his body. 

Keiji didn't mind. They had been doing this since they had first moved in, kissing so that the other person wouldn't feel left out in the dating world, and occasionally fucking to ease tensions in life. It was a cycle that was never vicious, and Keiji knew that Tooru had to get everything out of his body so that he could function. 

Keiji hummed out a moan as Tooru sucked particularly hard on his neck, swelling the red blotch before licking it gently. He whimpered, letting Tooru's hands move around his body, pushing up his shirt and tossing it away before moving his desperate lips down Keiji's chest, pinching and nipping at Keiji's sensitive chest before kissing him senseless. 

Keiji kissed back harshly, opening his eye a bit as the door to their dorm opened revealing Kenma who didn't even look bothered by the scene that was playing out before him. Keiji hummed a greeting, capturing Tooru's lips in a soft kiss that he knew would make Tooru feel better before he pulled away. 

Tooru's face was a bright red, his lips were slightly puffed up and his brown eyes were shiny with tears. Keiji sighed, brushing away his tears before glancing to Kenma. "Can you bring in the blankets and ice cream?" He asked softly, pulling Tooru into a warm hug, feeling his tears drip onto his bare chest. 

Kenma nodded, vanishing into the kitchen for a moment before bringing out a large tub of plain vanilla ice cream as well as a cup of water before he moved to the bedroom and brought out a [blanket](https://www.solidrop.net/photo-4/150-200cm-star-space-style-blankets-flannel-fleece-soft-plaid-print-blanket-bed-sofa-throws-fashion-plaids.jpg) to drape onto Tooru's shaking body. 

Keiji hummed, pulling the soft blanket over them and letting Tooru curl up close to him as he gently kissed the crown of his head, petting his soft brown curls down as Tooru cried. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He whispered, hearing Tooru hiccup and whimper into his chest, "w-what if h-he isn't gay?!" He wailed. Keiji sighed, letting Tooru cry into his chest loudly, grabbing onto the ice cream and handing Tooru a spoon. 

"Come on, Tooru," Keiji said, cracking open the carton. "Eat, and you'll feel better." He said, already taking a bite of the freezing cold dessert. 

Tooru sniffled a little, taking his spoon and stuffing a spoonful into his mouth, his tears still pooling down his cheeks as he ate. 

"I want Doctor Who." Tooru sniffled after a moment. Keiji rolled his eyes a little but relented and turned on TV and clicked onto the popular show. 

As the title sequence went through, Keiji began to speak softly, keeping the TV's volume low that he could speak without Tooru yelling at him, even though everyone in the shared dorm had seen these episodes at least 40 times through. 

"Tooru," he started, looking at the brunette who was still stuffing the white treat into his mouth, "you really don't think that you being a boy will effect anything?" He asked softly. 

Tooru paused, lowering his spoon a little as he swallowed. "I-I don't know." He said after a moment, "he...He seems like such a nice person, I don't want to have to leave him because I'm not.." 

His voice cracked, his eyes filling tears that he hastily wiped away. 

Keiji gently hugged onto Tooru, "it doesn't matter that none of us are girls." He said quietly, "if that boy thinks that any of us are anything less because of our genders, then he is sorely wrong." 

Tooru nodded a little, sniffling as he rubbed at his eyes, "o-okay." He whispered, "thanks.." He mumbled. Keiji smiled, looking at Kenma who smiled a bit back. 

"How was your outing?" He asked, patting down Tooru's hair again as the brunette stuffed his face with ice cream. 

Kenma flushed brightly. 

"I-it was good.." He said, blushing as he looked away a little, "I-I met one of those guys from yesterday." He mumbled, making Tooru and Keiji sit up a bit in shock. 

"You went on a date?!" Tooru gasped, his eyes shining brightly, Kenma squeaked and shook his head violently. 

"N-no!" He squealed, "w-we just happened to meet!" He gasped, "really! That's it!" He said. Keiji smirked a little, grinning at him a bit. 

"Hmm, okay.." He said, still smirking even though Kenma glared at him darkly. 

"What's his name?" He asked, taking a spoonful of his ice cream again. Kenma sighed a little, getting a sort of lovesick look on his face. 

"Kuroo.." He murmured, a bit of a coo in his voice. Keiji snickered while Tooru honked out a laugh. 

Keiji shook his head, "well, it's good that you find someone who loves you~!" Tooru chirped, ignoring Kenma's sputtering as he tried to defend himself to really no avail. 

Keiji smiled at them, although he could feel a pool of disappointment in his stomach. 

He wanted to meet someone too..

Maube he just had to wait. 

But he really did hope it would be soon. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

To most people, Ushijima Wakatoshi was someone who was to be feared. He was tall, muscley, with glaring eyes and a blunt personality that many hated. So when most people figured out that he liked to wear fluffy dresses and pastels, they were pretty freaked out. 

So he did what he thought would work, he didn't wear what he wanted. He forced himself to wear clothes that made him uncomfortable, and for a while, he was very unhappy. 

That is until he met Hinata Shouyou and saw that he was accepting towards what Wakatoshi loved. And for the first time in his entire life, he felt accepted. Lev had been the person that really first became a good friend of his. 

At the moment, he was curled up on his bed, watching Steven Universe re-runs in fluffy pyjamas while Lev was curled up next to him, holding onto his larger arm as his wide green eyes stared at the screen.

Wakatoshi hummed as the episode ended before Lev began to move, grunting a bit as he got up from the bed. "We've got to go have lunch." He whispered, hearing the faint sound of Tooru crying, he had had another breakdown. He had been having them more and more since he had met the mysterious man at the cafe. It was doing things to Tooru that he clearly didn't like. 

Wakatoshi exited the room to find Tooru and Keiji cuddling while watching Doctor Who. He stared at them for a few seconds before he moved back into the room to get ready to go out. 

"I'll buy some lunch." He called out gently, pulling on a [dress](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.lindybop.co.uk%2Fimages%2Fdawn-pastel-pink-polka-dot-swing-dress-p1736-15438_zoom.jpg&psig=AFQjCNFZlMmbTlNKllkq2-NgB6f_SY931g&ust=1484693034925739) before picking up his small purse and leaving the apartment, faintly hearing Akaashi humming to Tooru who had begun to sob over Matt Smith again. 

He began his trek down the street, his hands folded in front of him as he walked. Soon, he heard a loud rumbling sound and a motorcycle pulled up next to him. Wakatoshi glanced over to see a smirking man with spiked up red hair, donned in a [leather jacket](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/57/77/a8/5777a8563dd501cfde81edcff4844186.jpg). He had a few rings on his left eyebrow, and a tattoo of a feather just below his chin, reaching across his jugular. 

His hands were thin and the fingers long with multiple rings as well as Tattoos on his fingers that snaked up his wrist in different patterns. Wakatoshi curiously watched them for a moment, seeing them flex over the handlebars, his rings glimmering softly in the light of the bright sun. 

"Hey, cutie," the man grinned at him, leaning on his bike a bit. Wakatoshi paused, "hello." He said shortly, nodding to the man. The red head grinned brighter, Wakatoshi's seemingly blank expression as some sort of good reaction. 

"I like your dress." He said, grinning brightly as he gestured to Wakatoshi's dress. Wakatoshi glanced down, smiling faintly at his dress. "Thank you." He said softly, "I like it a lot." He said quietly, brushing some of his short hair behind his ears. 

"Well, you look good in it." The man purred, grinning so brightly that Wakatoshi was a little creepy, but he shook it off. "Thank you." The man grinned again, holding out his hand towards Wakatoshi. 

"Names Tendou Satori," he said, "what's your name, Miracle Boy?" Wakatoshi blinked at him a few times, a bit confused on how he could see that he was a boy, but at the same time, he understood. He looked too manly in these clothes anyway. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." He said softly, taking Satori's hand and shaking it gently. Satori grinned brightly, his eyes bright with a sort of light that Wakatoshi had never really seen in anyone's eyes except for Hinata, but he was like that all the time. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wa-chan!" Satori said, parking his bike and stepping off it to stand next to Wakatoshi, "ya mind if I walk with ya?" He asked, looking a bit more soft as he stood next to Wakatoshi, since he was a bit smaller. 

Wakatoshi nodded, "that would be nice." He said, "it gets lonely sometimes walking alone." He murmured, starting to walk with Satori at his side. For a few moments, everything was silent as the two walked in a comfortable silence. 

"So, what are you out for?" Satori asked, stuffing his ringed fingers into the pockets of his jacket. 

"Lunch." Wakatoshi said, "my roommate, Tooru," he started, "had a bit of a breakdown over a man he met a few days ago." He said softly, glancing over at Satori to find that his red eyes were on him. Satori flushed and looked away, bashfully rubbing his nose in his embarrassment.

"Lunch, huh?" Satori mumbled, thinking for a few moments before he broke out in a grin.

"Can I pay for you?" He asked, looking back at Wakatoshi who blinked a few times, pursing his lips. Why would Satori want to pay for him? It didn't make much sense.

"I suppose so," Wakatoshi said, nodding to the small resteraunt that he frequented at.

"That's the place I usually go." He said softly. Satori nodded, smiling.

"Alright!" He cheered, "let's get to getting food for you!"  

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga gets himself together and tries to arrange a meeting with everyone, but when Akaashi has a bad depression episode, it's up to Bokuto to swoop in to help him.

"Alright, that's it!" Sugawara shouted, standing up from the couch where Hinata and Lev were moping. He planted his hands on his hips, glaring at Tooru who was still eating ice cream from the carton. 

"What do you mean, Suga-san?" Hinata asked, looking up from where he was cuddled together in Lev's arms while they watched Doctor Who. Suga sighed and rubbed his nose. 

"I mean, I'm done with us dancing around the subject." He said firmly, "we are getting together with those men that you all have such big crushes on, and we're going to like it!" He snapped, glaring at the teens who still sat on the couch. 

"Now, where is Akaashi?"

* * *

 

Akaashi's head was throbbing. 

He didn't quite know why, but he knew that it was happening. He was laying in [bed](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d4/6d/d4/d46dd440c7341bdf964c282fb55abf35.png), the covers pulled up to his chin as he stared up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right. He could hear Koushi chatting with some people outside of the room, but he didn't have the motivation to get up and check who was there. 

He just wanted to lay down. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to never move again. His eyes hurt from not blinking as he stared, the sounds in the apartment washing over him as he slipped in and out of his head. 

 _"Kei-chan should be in here! I don't know why he isn't up yet..."_ He could hear Tooru's chipper voice and heard the faint squeak as the door opened and the padding of Tooru's socked feet as they walked across the carpeted floor. 

"Keiji?" Tooru said softly, kneeling down next to Keiji and gently shaking him. "Are you okay?" He asked, lowering his voice as Keiji blinked a few times, slowly as his eyes teared up. His bottom lip began to wobble as tears gathered in his eyes, blurring his vision as he let out a small whimpering sob. 

"No, no, Keiji!" He whispered, shushing him as he began to wipe away Keiji's tears. "Don't cry, sweetie." He murmured, hugging him tightly and sitting him up on his pillows. Keiji sniffled, wiping his eyes with a small whimper, sniffling a bit more as fat tears flowed down his cheeks. 

"No, no, sweetie!" Tooru whispered, looking back to the door as a large man appeared. Tooru paused, quickly wiping away Keiji's tears before he stood up and rushed to the door. 

They both spoke in hushed whispers, Tooru looking angry as he pushed on him a little. "Get out of here!" He snapped, causing Keiji to whimper a bit, feeling his eyes watering horribly before the tears spilling over his cheeks. 

"Tooru," the man said, standing over Tooru, frowning deeply, "let me in so I can see Keiji." He said, gritting his teeth as he forced his way through. Keiji looked up at him, blinking when he saw what he was wearing. 

A slightly ripped leather[ jacket](https://images.custommade.com/AhorizdsaHrH2ZHNf1yqAAxTXTk=/custommade-photosets/123003/123003.411274.jpg), ripped black jeans, two black lip rings and snake bites. He had spiked up black and white hair and burning golden eyes. He stepped forward, the angry look on his face melting away as he reached forward. 

"Keiji, are you doing alright?" He asked softly, sitting down on the end of Keiji's bed, holding out his hand and gently cupping Keiji's face with his hand. 

Keiji sniffled and leant into his touch a little. He shook his head, choking up a bit as fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. 

The man frowned and curled his arms around Keiji, hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead softly. 

Keiji could feel the nudge of his lip rings against his forehead, and sniffled as he let himself go a bit. 

"I-I...I just don't know if I can do this anymore!" He sobbed, gripping onto the man's leather jacket with a loud cry. 

"Can't do what?" The man asked, gently rocking back and forth with Keiji in his arms. 

"L-living." Keiji croaked, coughing out a sob as he held onto the man tightly. 

 

 

The man frowned, pulling Keiji back from his chest. "No." He said, "I'm not giving up on you!" He said, kissing his tears away quickly. Keiji sniffled and nodded, holding onto the man. 

 

"W-who are you?" Keiji croaked after a moment. The man paused, "my name's Bokuto Koutarou." He said softly, smiling lightly. 

 

Keiji gave a shy smile back, leaning into Bokuto's warm touch. He stayed there for a bit, sniffling and wiping at his eyes for a few moments as Bokuto curled around him, letting the two of them lay in bed. 

 

Keiji smiled a little as he hugged him, "thank you, Bokuto-san.." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
